


The One Who Should Have Been Chosen

by Flower77777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower77777/pseuds/Flower77777
Summary: It's Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts and the triwizard tournament is looming. She didn't care less until she had to.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first ever work. Thanks for the kudos and apologies for any mistakes. Also, apologies for the constant updates i'm trying to figure the website out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments good or bad.
> 
> No copyright intended. Please don't copy.

Hermione was busy at work in the Gryffindor common room trying to stop the never ending growth of hair pooling at the feet of the Weasley twins. It was going to be a difficult feat, especially whilst in a fit of giggles because of Ginny's attempt to braid Fred's beard. Fred's beard, with a mind of its own, was now growing around Ginny's arm and effectively tying her hand beneath his chin leaving her straggling on her tipttoes.

Just before Colin Creevey could snap a picture of the latest Weasley twin to become entangled in hair, Professor Mcgonagall entered the Gryffindor common room in swift strides with a look of sheer disgust on her face. Peering over her glasses and with the grace of an eagle, she silently swished her wand and the entangled mess of hair and Weasley fell to the wooden floor in a dramatic thud. 

Immediately the common room fell quiet as the twins peered up with freshly trimmed faces at the stern look on Professor Mcgonagall's face. Hermione hurriedly stepped away from the quietly snickering Ron whose face had grown as red as his hair in an effort to stop laughing at the spectacle before them. Nothing would be worse for Hermione than facing the wrath of her beloved Professor.

"You blithering idiots! 30 points from Gryffindor. Each. Come now your mother will hear about this" Mcgonagall all but shouted in exasperation. This was met with groans and sighs erupting in the common room.

As swiftly as she entered Mcgonagall left the room with the twins closely following behind with guilty but satisfied looks on their faces. Well, at least now they knew what happens when an underage sneaks their name into The Goblet of Fire.

After the crowd had died down Hermione and Ginny made their way to the girls dormitory whilst simultaneously plucking grey hairs out of Ginny's jumper. Hermione wouldn't admit it out loud but that was the best thing that had come out of hype ofthe tri-wizard tournament so far. She still detested the tournament though and as she changed into her pyjamas she muttered how stupid and dangerous the tournament was to herself for the 12th time.

Carefully looking around at the other girls, Hermione wandlessly and wordlessly summoned the large book on “wandless magic for witches” from her dresser as she sunk into bed. Lavender Brown, Ginny and the Patil twins were too busy emphatically gossiping about the arrival of the rival schools the following morning to notice anyway. The silencing charm Hermione placed around her as she sunk into the warm embrace of her bed and book had become second nature.

The brightest witch of her age woke the following morning thinking she had gone deaf. After heaving the heavy tomb which she had fallen asleep reading the night before off her face and chest, Hermione was met with.. well it was utter carnage. Padma was being chased around the dormitory with flames erupting from her hair and was being chased by her sister and Lavender who were shooting small and useless jets of water at her head in an attempt to put the fire out.

Hermione stared in bewilderment until she realised that she could not hear the shrill screams the girls were most definitely letting out. Lurching up in bed Hermione’s hands poked at her ears in terror. And then it hit her. Her wandless silencing charm which used to last a mere twenty minutes had lasted the entire night.. as she slept. Before she could even decipher how this sudden improvement in her abilities came about Hermione felt herself being heaved forward and dragged out of bed by a certain redhead who was shouting something she could not here. 

As soon as Hermione’s bare, and now extremely cold, foot touched the wooden floors of the dormitory the scene before her came to life. The screams she was shielded from minutes earlier were now chaotic. Gathering herself Hermione grabbed her wand from beneath her pillow and pointed it towards Padma and Parvati who were both smacking at the flames hard enough to give Padma a concussion.

With a flick of her wrist and an overly emphasised muttering of a spell the flames disappeared to Padma's delight. As much as she loved her increasingly strengthening control over her magic, getting caught performing wordless magic was always at the back of her mind. After all, a Mudblood should not be able to do what a pureblood cannot she thought dejectedly.

After the flames disappeared an awkward and sudden silence enveloped the girls dormitory. All eyes were on the soaking wet figure of a silently crying Padma who’s heavy makeup and eyeliner was smudged across her grief stricken face. The silence was then abruptly broken by an overdramatic squeal from Lavender Brown who surged forward and wrapped Padma in a towel. Suddenly Hermione went from being the hero to being barged out of the way of girls scurrying to empathise with Padma and watch the aftermath of the scene before them.

Turning to a guilty looking Ginny, Hermione simply quirked her eyebrow at the younger girl who was wearing more makeup than Mrs Weasley would ever allow. Trying not to smile at the hideously red lipstick Ginny was wearing with pride, Hermione adopted a questionning look on her face.

“We were trying to curl our hair but..don’t think the spell worked” Ginny said awkwardly whilst shrugging and showing Hermione the burnt whisp of ginger hair which was still letting off smoke and a ghastly smell.

“Why yes Ginny I can see it didn’t work. That’s the understatement of the century! And why are you all dressed already? It’s 5am in the morning” Hermione replied haughtily whilst looking between Ginny in her best black robes and to herself in her baby pink pyjamas with bunny rabbits on.

“Oo don’t say you’ve forgotten Hermione. The other schools are arriving today, who knows when they will arrive” Ginny retorted excitedly. Her guilt of burning Padma’s hair was forgotten and unbeknownst to her she was now receiving glares from Padma who still had an army of girls around her trying to fix the damage. Turning back to Ginny Hermione glared at the girl with as much venom she could muster.

“No i havent FORGOTTEN Ginny. But why are you all dressing up and curling and burning your hair? They’re here for the most dangerous and irresponsibly ridiculous tournament. NOT for suitors” Hermione scolded back.

The tournament hadn’t even began yet and Hermione was sick of it. The imminent arrival of the schools were meant that there was no escaping the constant charade of the tournament. Hermione swore to herself that she would hole up in the library as long as she could as she watched Ginny skip away to re-join the giggling girls who had began talking heatedly about the Durmstrang boys. 

Scoffing to herself at the comment that all the boys were over 6’10, Hermione quickly got dressed and left her hair particularly wild out of spite. Hurriedly, Hermione left the dormitory as quick as she could to avoid losing any brain cells. Even just listening to the stupidity of these girls and their boy-fever was enough to make Hermione lose her mind. She didn’t get the hype over boys but she avoided the question from playing on her mind as she couldn’t bare to face the implication of what it might mean in the long run. She was already an outcast in the wizarding world and she wasn’t about to become one in the muggle world too. 

Instead of walking to the great hall Hermione opted to eat her breakfast in the kitchens to avoid any kind of human contact which was surely going to dampen her mood even more. As usual the kitchen was a beautiful chaos of elves scurrying around emphatically making food that Hermione could only dream of making. Before she knew it, Hermione’s favourite syrup pancakes were practically thrust into her face by an overenthusiastic Kita. Kita was one of the youngest elves in the kitchens and had quickly become a close friend of Hermione’s. Hermione fondly looked down at Kita only to realise she had already gone. Frowning in confusion, Hermione grew livid as she realised the elves would be working extra hard to cater for the new guests arriving. 

No matter where Hermione went this stupid tournament followed. If only Hermione knew what this foreshadowed.


	2. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for reading.  
> Dont forget to leave Kudos and comment.

Hermione had let her curiosity get the better of her. Now she was paying the price for it. She was sat, well crammed, between an overly excited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table. There was a large buzz of jubilant murmuring across the Great Hall which was filled with ceremonial decorations and lights for the welcoming meal of the opposing schools for the tri-wizard tournament. To Hermione's dismay, the loudest fangirling for the arrival of the schools was happening right next to her. If she heard the name Viktor Krum come out of Ron's mouth one more time she was pondering smacking her head into the brown wooden table and knocking herself out to put herself out of her misery. She should've just stuck to the peacefulness of the library but her know it all and curious nature had trumped her again.

As much as Hermione's friendship with the boys had grown since 1st year, and as much as she loved them, she wasn't so sure that their friendship would remain as tightknit beyond Hogwarts. One would think fighting against Voldermort, the wizarding world's most evil warlord of modern times, as a trio would make them inseperable. But deep down Hermione felt guilded and forgotten even though she sat in the midst of their group. She was always going to be the one who was overlooked. She was always going to be seen as the poor mudblood girl the Weasleys pitied. In reality Hermione knew deep down that the only reason her friends were not 6 feet under was because of her. Yet they got all the credit and they took it shamelessly. Still, they were the only friends she had besides Ginny, Luna and Neville and she loved them for it.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts of self pity, Hermione pushed her curls of frizz behind her ear and looked towards Ginny who was seated further up the Gryffindor table and was busy animatedly chatting with Neville. As if feeling eyes at the back of her head, Ginny looked at Hermione who deliberately let her face sink further into a frown whilst crossing her arms to show her disgust at their seating arrangements. Ginny's lips immediately drew into a mocking smile and Hermione caught herself staring at them a little too long. Hastily drawing her eyes away from Ginny's plump lips Hermione mockingly raised her hands and pretended to strangle herself. She purposefully ignored the small butterflies in her stomach. 

Harry caught sight of the interaction and finally took notice of the fact that he had been shouting over her ear at Ron for the past twenty minutes, whilst ignoring Hermione's precense. He gave her an apologetic smile before finally deciding to atleast draw her into the conversation.

"So Hermione, do you think Diggory has actually got a chance in getting picked?" he asked slowly after racking his brain for a way to bring Hermione into the discussion. Hermione could still sense the jealousy and malice Harry held towards Cedric Diggory over his infatuation of Cho Chang. Even though he tried hiding it she had learnt to read Harry as easily as she could read Hogwarts a History.

"He may. But the Slytherins have got candidates as well so who knows who the cup will choose it's impractical and impossible to even try guessing who it will pick" Hermione replied exasperatedly at the question. 

At her comment, the trio looked back towards the Slytherin table who were staring menacingly at Cedric and the other candidates for the tournament. After making eye contact with the icy glare of Draco Malfoy, Hermione mustered the dirtiest look she could before turning back to the table whilst pulling Harry and Ron's arms so she could stop them from engaging with another finger flipping war with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. To keep them from turning back around again she quickly continued.

"If he DOES get picked, which I hope he doesn't, I think he would have a good chance. He's better hope than any of the Slytherins that's for sure" she said matter of factly. Ron was hasty in his affirmative reply but Harry remained silent whilst casting glances behind him at Diggory in envy. As much as Hermione pittied Harry, the downtrodden puppy act was getting old and with the way he was ignoring Ginny it served him right. Abruptly in her mind Hermione attributed her defence of Ginny to their friendship and girly alliance rather than jealousy. There was no way she was jealous.

The familiar sound and echo of the clap of Dumbledore's aging hands resulted in an immediate silence. Miraculously, even the Slytherin table was silent and Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the fact that even Professor Snape's usually stoic and moody face wore an expression of shock. 

"Students of Hogwarts" Dumbledore began whilst standing in his grey robes and his arms out wide. Dumbledore's speeches always enticed the students, especially Harry. Hermione respected the man, but she didn't treat him like a God like others did. In fact she found his willingness to allow the trio to fight Voldemort and allowing Harry, a child, to suffer for the 'greater good' quite backwards and disturbing. She kept quiet though, insulting his God like status when she resided within his school wasn't the best of ideas. Watching Harry stare at the old man in awe Hermione sighed in frustration and waited for Dumbledore to continue with his speech and get over his elongated dramatic pause.

"We are approaching the event which we will all remember for the rest of our lives... and which will change the life of one student from Hogwarts in particular" he spoke gravely, whilst looking down at the students seated below him. All eyes quickly scanned the potential candidates who were either squirming in their seats or radiating overemphasised confidence. Clearing his throat to draw attention back to himself, Dumbledore continued but Hermione turned her attention away.

Catching Professor McGonagalls worried eyes Hermione offered her favourite professor a small smile even though they both believed the same thing. Nothing good would come from this tournament and they needed to be prepared for whatever disaster which was surely going to strike. Reluctantly, Hermione focussed on Dumbledore in his oversized grey robes and oversized beard to pay attention to his speech again.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the nature of the tri-wizard tournament. So you should already be aware of the strength, courage and bravery our candidates have shown by volunteering to represent Hogwarts. Now.. we will show great pride in Hogwarts as the host school for the tri-wizard tournament by welcoming our guests with kindness and grace and we shall feast .....together" Dumbledore concluded with an air of confidence, before turning towards the table at the stage at the front of the hall and taking his place in the middle of the row of staff.

The end of his speech was met by the sudden and dramatic slaammming of the wooden doors of the Great Hall. Hermione watched in shock as in marched, admittedly, an intimidating group of young men wearing furs and holding spears. In an instant the girls were swooning and the name Viktor Krum was whispered across the hall from person to person. Unaware of who Krum was in the mass of built and warrior-type boys, Hermione just watched and listened to the group of Durmstrang students in awe as they entered with an intricate and in sync display of rythm and strength. They definitely knew how to make an entrance and she couldn't fault them for it. 

When they finally stopped their routine and stood at a standstill infront of the row of teachers seated at the front, Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table to see her friends reactions to the dramatic entry of the students of Durmstrang. Harry and Ron had gone from looking in awe to looking in envy, Neville looked like he was about to wet himself and Ginny was busy staring with wide eyes at one of the Durmstrang boys Hermione now presumed was Krum. Looking away in a dissapointment she couldn't explain, Hermione watched as the extremely shady looking headmaster of Durmstrang, Karakof, shook Dumbledore's hand. There were rumours that the headmaster was a death eater and a pure blood elitist. The way he carried himself, a stereotypical pureblood way, was enough for a confirmation in Hermione's mind. 

Growing bored of the exchange of civilties, Hermione stared at the backs of the muscular boys stood in fur coats and boots. She attempted and failed to garner any sort of attraction. Ofcourse she knew they were attractive, she wasn't blind. But she didn't feel what the other girls felt. There was no spark. There were no butterflies and she just knew she didn't have the same bright look in her eye that Ginny, Lavender and the other girls had right now. She knew Ron had began seeing her as more than a friend and he was such an easy option but she knew deep down that she didn't feel the same. He was just a friend and as much as she tried, she couldn't think of him in that way. 

Once the Durmstrang students and headmaster were seated, attention drew to the entrance of the Great Hall in anticipation of the next school to arrive. Hermione, however, was fed up and too lost in her own confusion and bewilderment at her lovelife to care anymore. She just wished they would hurry up and enter so she could appease her growling stomach and then shelter in the library away from everyone else.

Letting out a sigh of relief Hermione watched as the doors finally opened to reveal the students from Beauxbaton. Then, without even noticing, her jaw had dropped open and the butterflies she was pleading to enter her stomach earlier were now attacking in full force. She watched in a state of bewilderment as the almost unfairly beautiful girls gracefully entered the hall in a perfected array of dancing and vocals. Hermione felt her mouth dry out as she followed the group of girls dressed in blue outfits which perfectly complimented their figures with wide eyes. Staring at what appeared to be the leader of the Beauxbatons, Hermione unconsciously confirmed something she had known since she was a child. 

Hermione was broken from her stupor by an ignorantly loud groan from Ron who was eyeing up the latest arrivals like they were meat. His eyes too were fixed on the leader so Hermione felt better at the fact that she wasn't the only one who was feeling an attraction towards the pretty and angelic looking girl who, literally, had people drooling alongside her peers. 

"Some of them are Veelas mate" Harry whispered towards Ron. Hermione was instantly flooded with relief at the fact that she had something to blame her racing heartbeat on. Again Hermione seeked out the leader of the group of girls, completely oblivious to their headmistress towering over them. Hermione finally found the face she was looking for and was no longer as ashamed to be ogling them like a horny schoolboy. They were veelas so it was a bit better. In the back of her mind she knew she would have shouted at Ron for being a pervert but for some reason Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes went from admiring the side profile of the leader to meeting piercing blue eyes. Hermione's breath was knocked out of her as their eyes met and she was caught staring, yet she couldn't look away. The frizzy haired girl stared in a daze at the beauty meeting her gaze as hazel met blue. To Hermione's embarrassment, the veela slowly lifted her pretty and pink lips into a sexy smirk which made Hermione tighten her legs together as she felt something she had never felt before. Meeting the veelas eyes again Hermione swears she nearly blacks out after the girl, very deliberately, winks at her.

Hermione was broken out of her stupor and the moment, whatever it was, was broken as Hermione was pushed into Harry by Ron. "She winked right at me, I swear" Ron began shouting whilst practically jumping up and down in his seat. Hermione turned to the boy with a burning anger she had never felt before and in this instance she was so close to going against her own beliefs about physical violence. Before she could push Ron off his seat, Hermione was distracted by the feeling of someone trying to enter her mind through legilimency. Secretly, Hermione had learnt to block out others from her mind after feeling Dumbledore and Snape's prying one too many times. Turning her attention to the teacher's table both Dumbledore and Snape were chatting away animatedly to others. Slowly glancing across the row of teachers Hermione couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and relaxed slightly as the pressure against her mind left. With this many people in the hall it was going to be impossible to tell.

Too caught up in her newfound attraction Hermione didn't pay as much attention to the attempt to invade her privacy as she should have. Instead she kept glancing at the Beauxbaton head girl as the girl chatted animatedly with the girl seated next to her. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach spiral again and she felt herself blush. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ginny was watching Hermione's reddening cheeks and had watched the entire previous staring match between the veela and Hermione intently with a small smirk playing on her lips. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments for improvements.


End file.
